When You Wish Upon a Star
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: In a time of great teenage despair, Lucy Heartfilia makes a wish. And somehow turns back time. -"Yesterday was Tuesday...but today is Tuesday too..." - But the real question is, how many Tuesdays will it take Lucy to confess to Natsu Dragneel?


**This was supposed to be a one-shot. It turned into a multi-chap. Thus works my brain. **

**For the awesome ClumsyMustache. Because she dedicated a one-shot to me, and this was supposed to be one dedicated to her. **

**And now it's a multi-chaptered story dedicated to her. **

**Betcha she won't even find it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. No amount of wishes upon stars will ever change that fact. **

Chapter One

Star Light, Star Bright

* * *

_{And I know you're so cool, but I must be a fool,_

_For taking you in and letting you win control of my heart} _

* * *

'_This is it.' _Lucy thought to herself, clutching her Fiore History book to her chest tightly. Butterflies flitted about to and fro inside her chest and stomach, and she curled and uncurled her toes inside her pink high-top Chuck Taylors. She was nervous, but in a delicious way.

She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, feeling completely giddy – like she was on a sugar high and that she was never going to come down.

Lucy Heartfilia was finally, _finally_, going to confess to her long-time crush and best friend.

The blonde breathed in deeply, sucking in the cool autumn air that leaked through the windows and into the halls of Fairy Tail Academy.

Yes. Today was the day.

Today – Tuesday – she was going to tell the boy she'd liked for like, _always_, that she liked him.

In fact, she was pretty sure she actually loved him.

_Loved him. _

Those two words echoed through her racing mind as she opened her eyes and waited. He always came by her locker to pick her up and walk her home because they didn't have last period together. He was sweet like that, walking her home after school. Of course, it wasn't like they couldn't just meet at the school gates and continue on from there, but no. He always met her at her locker and they just went from there.

A smudge of blue made its way into her line of vision and she glanced down to see her girl best friend, Levy McGarden, putting her Biology book away. The shorter girl looked up and smiled before grabbing her purse and shutting her locker. "Hey Lu, how's it going? You were kind of…out there today when Mr. Clive asked you about sentence structures. Are you okay?"

To her surprise, her blonde best friend flashed her one of the brightest smiles she'd ever seen.

"I'm great! Fantastic! Fantastalastic!" Lucy giddily and nervously laughed at her made-up word.

Levy raised a brow and pulled on her white jacket. "Are you sure? You seem…different…"

The blonde's face fell a bit, and she shifted the large and awkward textbook in her arms. "I um, yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Her blunette friend shrugged and gave her a sweet smile. "Just remember, you can always call or come over if you need to talk." she glanced at the clock hanging at the end of the hall. "I've gotta go. Gajeel is waiting for me at the gates. He's walking me h-home tonight." she blushed and waved, quickly turning on her heel and heading toward the doors.

Lucy smiled contently as she watched her best friend pick up her pace. Her smile slipped just a bit when she noticed the dark clouds gathering in the gray sky, and the autumn rainbow of trees swaying in the wind. She hoped Gajeel had thought to bring an umbrella.

"Heya, Luce!"

She spun around at the familiar deep but childish voice, her smile returning – a thousand watts brighter.

"Hey, Natsu!"

The salmon-haired teen gave her one of his lopsided grins. "Ready to go?"

She nodded quickly and turned to her locker, putting in the combination and trading her History book for her beige jacket and messenger bag. Once she'd shut it, she turned around again to face him. "Okay, I'm ready."

Natsu grinned again and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go then."

Lucy felt a blush spread across her cheeks, and she was thankful that he wasn't looking.

"Okay."

She kept adjusting the strap of her bag as they walked. She was nervous. Like, really, totally, completely and utterly nervous. She chewed on her lip and shot a quick glance at him from the corner of her eye. He was going on about some prank war with Gray that had begun last week, and she was doing what she always did.

Listening.

Or at least she tried to listen.

It was more like her mind was in a completely different territory and she was just nodding and smiling and laughing politely at the parts she was supposed to.

That hadn't even been happening for the last five minutes.

Her stomach was in knots, rolling and rolling and twisting uncomfortably. A thousand thoughts raced through her head. Hadn't she already planned on confessing to him? In the hallway when he picked her up? What if he didn't like her back the way she liked him? What if she messed everything up?

What if she ruined what they had?

The chilly and crisp autumn and stormy wind tugged at the bottom of her jacket, and she shivered.

Natsu paused in his storytelling and looked down at her. "You feeling alright, Lucy? You haven't said very much…even when I told you about how I saw Gajeel and Levy at Mira's Diner the other night."

Lucy started to mentally panic as she pulled her jacket closer around herself. "Yeah um, I'm just…kind of cold."

He smiled and laughed before he started to unwind his trademark white scarf – he even wore that thing during the summer. The blonde stared up at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

She resembled a bing cherry as he wrapped the scarf around her neck. It was big on her, and she was a bit overwhelmed when his scent hit her in full force. It was something uniquely Natsu – a blend of smoke, fire, earth, and strangely enough, spices. She was always impressed with it, and she was just a bit ashamed to say it was her favorite scent.

He'd never done something like this before, though. He'd given people things, but not his most treasured possession.

Lucy felt honored.

"Tch, weirdo." he breathed, a small half-frown-half-smirk on his handsome face. "You could have just told me."

The blonde looked up in concern. "But won't you get cold?"

Natsu scoffed. "Please, I don't get cold." she didn't really believe that. "Besides," he gestured down at his red jacket he wore over his black graphic tee, "I've got a jacket anyway. Not like I need it. I'll be fine."

She sunk the bottom half of her face into the scarf. "Thanks."

His wide grin made her heart race. "No problem."

The nervous butterflies that she had cherished earlier – well they hadn't been nervous ones _then _– still hadn't gone away, in fact, they'd gotten worse.

"Oh hey, we're here."

She glanced up, shocked that they had reached her home so soon. "Already?" she questioned, eyeing the colonial mansion beyond the gates.

"Yep. So I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay Luce?" Natsu asked, smiling down at her.

She nodded.

He started to walk away.

"Wait!" she called, startling the pink-headed teen and herself both. Her fingers clutched his jacket sleeve, and he was looking back at her expectantly.

This was it.

'_Come on Lucy, come on! You can do this! You practiced! Just say it!' _

"I…"

'_It's just three little words!' _

"I l…"

'_He's waiting, just get it over with! You can do it!' _

"I l-l…"

'_I can't. I can't I can't I can't I can't I cant.' _

"I-I'll uh, see you tomorrow." she forced a smile even as she felt her stomach sink and the butterflies die and fade away entirely, leaving an empty hollow feeling.

Natsu raised a brow, but nodded slightly and smiled. "Yeah, see you."

Then he was gone.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!' _Lucy yelled at herself mentally over and over. _'He was listening! It was the perfect opportunity! You could have told him! You should have told him!' _

The blonde sank to the paved sidewalk, and brought her knees to her chest. There was thunder in the distance, and then it started to pour.

She watched as the cold raindrops splashed onto the hard cement, leaving dark splotches that began to become less and less random as the whole sidewalk became the color of wet ash.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she stared out the window as raindrops pelted the glass panes. It had been raining ever since she hadn't confessed, and that had been almost seven hours ago. It was almost midnight, and Lucy Heartfilia was still up, deeply regretting some of her life choices.

If only she'd told him.

But she hadn't.

The seventeen-year-old laid her head against her arms as she watched the wet drops slide down the window panes. She stayed that way for a long time, until she noticed that it had stopped raining, and starlight was streaming through her window.

The moon wasn't out, and she was pretty sure it was still drizzling, but she could see a few stars.

She'd always loved the stars.

When she was a little girl, her mother used to take her star-gazing. They'd go out into the gardens or somewhere with wide open space where you could see the expansive sky, and they'd sit and watch. It was beautiful, and her mother would teach her the names of the stars and constellations.

But now that her mother was gone, it was something she hadn't really done in a while.

That song.

She smiled a little smile to herself as she traced a raindrop trailing down the window. There was a song her mother had taught her when she was like what? Three? Four? It was something cute, a nursery rhyme, but cute nonetheless.

Four lines, that was all it had, but somehow it always managed to make her feel better.

She closed her eyes and hummed the tune to herself. When she opened them, her brown eyes were a bit teary.

A shooting star passed by, and even though it was millions of miles away from her, she saw it perfectly.

"Star light, star bright…," she sang softly, her voice just a little broken but soft and sweet, "First star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might," she closed her eyes once more and thought back to earlier that day, to Natsu, "Have the wish I wish tonight."

'_I just wish I could completely redo today. Tuesday.' _

Lucy was lulled to sleep by the sound of rain once again hitting the panes.

* * *

When she woke up, the blonde was a bit disoriented, seeing as how she was laying on the floor among scattered pillows. She sat up and attempted to untangle herself from the soft and fuzzy fuchsia and orange blanket she'd had since she was six. After doing so, she glanced around until she spotted her iPhone under a turquoise throw pillow.

Lucy reached over and grabbed the white device, staring at the pink and gold-studded case for a few seconds before turning it over and checking the time.

6:52.

She had about an hour to get ready, have breakfast, and get to school.

The seventeen-year-old scrambled to get up from the mess she'd made on the floor the previous night, almost tripping several times. She rushed into her walk-in closet and grabbed the first outfit she saw, then she hurried to the bathroom connected to her suite.

Her shower was cold and about ten minutes long because something seemed to be wrong with the water heater, and then she discovered she had no clean towels in her cupboards. After that, she realized she had been so down and depressed the night before that she'd completely forgotten about the Calculus homework she was supposed to complete and turn in that day.

She almost tore the zipper off of her pink and orange plaid messenger bag in her haste. The blonde tore through the backpack, searching for her Calculus book and notebook, only to realize that it wasn't there. Had she been so caught up with trying to confess to Natsu (the thought made her feel depressed again) that she had forgotten her homework?

Her chocolate orbs scanned the room, before they landed on her homework folder that was just lying innocently on her desk. Next to it was a book. A thick book.

Lucy practically lunged for it, despite the fact that her desk was almost five feet away. She managed to get ahold of the folder, but the textbook crashed to her carpeted floor. She flipped the thing open and ruffled through the papers. Confused, she glanced down at the book on the floor.

_Fiorean Literature, Course 3. _

The teen gawked at it for a while, a serious sense of déjà vu coming over her.

She'd had to turn in a five page paper on some of Fiore's greatest poets the day before – Tuesday. It had been assigned the week before, but it hadn't been due until Tuesday.

She must've just grabbed it by accident.

But her finished paper – please, of course it was finished, the weekend before – was still in her folder, ungraded. She'd turned it in. She remembered turning it in to Ms. Aries.

Weird.

The blonde narrowed her eyes and grabbed her fallen textbook. She crammed the book and folder into her bag and stood, eyeing it suspiciously. She decided to go down to breakfast.

Which turned out to be waffles smothered in syrup and blueberry sauce, just the way she liked them. And which she had already had the day before. Same sides too, perfectly scrambled eggs with fresh-squeezed orange juice.

Her case of déjà vu increased.

At half-past seven she returned to her room to grab her things and head to school.

It didn't look like it had rained at all, she noticed. She knew it had though. But Macao Conbolt and his friend Wakaba were sitting on a bench – the exact same spot they'd been sitting in the day before – discussing how much they needed rain.

Did these people have mental problems?

They'd received rain the night before.

They _had. _

She decided to ignore it and continue on to school. Maybe she was just imagining things.

It was all in her head.

"Hey Lucy, be careful along the canal!" the two men who usually inhabited the fishing boat that worked the Magnolia River called out to her. Only now they were dragging the boat up the bank and onto ground for the winter.

The exact same thing they'd been doing the day before.

She was really starting to get weirded out.

"Y-yeah, I will!" she called back to them, increasing her speed to a jog.

Maybe if she got to school, things would be better.

* * *

They weren't.

"Hey Lucy! Lookin' good this morning!" Loke Celeste called to her as he smiled down at her from his position atop ladder.

Laxus Dreyar rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up so we can finish this." he nodded in his fellow blonde's direction. "Mornin' Lucy."

She forced an awkward smile and waved quickly. "Yeah, good morning, Loke, Laxus."

Then she hurried inside.

They were taking down the banner advertising Fairy Tail's autumn festival. Now this was normal, because the Harvest Festival had been the week before, and the students assigned the task of taking down the decorations usually procrastinated because everyone hated Mondays.

She got that, really she did.

What wasn't normal, however, was that Loke and Laxus had been doing the exact same thing the morning before.

They greeted her the exact same way. They said the exact same things.

"Good morning, Lucy. How are you?"

The blonde glanced up and noticed Erza Scarlet – their Student Council President – standing in front of her.

"Oh Erza. Hi I-,"

"I-I need your help." the usually strict and calm girl stated, fiddling with her fingers.

Lucy had a feeling she already knew what the scarlet-haired girl was going to say.

"Um, you see, Jellal asked me on a d-date…and…I was wondering if you'd er, help me pick out what to wear?"

She knew it.

The blonde laughed nervously. "Y-yeah sure. Congratulations. I'd love to help you with that. Can I just…have a minute?"

Erza looked relieved and nodded. The junior excused herself and slipped into an empty classroom a few doors down the hall. She took a few deep breaths and recollected her morning so far.

Waking up on the floor had been a new thing, but now that she thought about it, she'd accidentally slept in the morning before too.

Until 6:52.

And the shower she had taken had been cold because they needed a new water heater and her maids had been doing the laundry and that was why she hadn't had clean towels.

She knew all of this because it had happened the day before. The exact same way.

Same thing with breakfast, her walk to school, seeing Loke and Laxus, Erza asking for her help with her date. All of it.

Lucy gulped and slowly glanced down at herself.

She was wearing the exact same clothes she had been the day before. Only they were clean and had been hanging in her closet.

The blonde pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and stared down at the dark screen for a long while before turning it on. She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

_Tuesday, November 26__th__. _

"Yesterday was Tuesday…but today is Tuesday too…"

* * *

**This whole thing was inspired by my drive to come up with something for ClumsyMustache and _one quote from Sam Winchester. _**

_**One quote.**_

**My brain. I just, ugh. Sometimes I don't know how to handle it. I can't finish that Algebra homework in under an hour and a half, but I can come up with something like this from a _single quote. __  
_**

**And speaking of Algebra homework...**

**Anyway, I know it's weird and unconventional and I just don't know, but I'd love it if you gave me some nice and positive feedback so, review? **

**It'd make me feel better, I promise. **

**Now about that homework...**

**Ja ne. **

**- Sonata**


End file.
